baseliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Here are a list of pre-generated characters. Feel free to modify any of them to suite your ideas, they are primarily here to serve as inspiration, and to help create a character without having to read into any of the background of the world. The Oracle You were once a religious ascetic at the Temple of the Goddess of Wisdom (Enki) in Kaneia (once part of the Baselian Empire). The High Oracle at the temple (herself a Revenant) proclaimed that you were destined for greatness, and would one day save all existence from ruin. Upon making this prophetic statement she ignited a pool of pitch you had only now realized was there, setting the entire temple alight. When you awoke, the temple was in ruin and the High Oracle had been burned to a crisp, while you remained unscathed. You soon realized you had visions of the past and future, while also being able to control sources of fire. Your prophetic abilities give you amazing reflexes, using your staff to become a fearsome fighter. The Scorned Pretender Your father was the King of the Baselian successor state of Opskelion, and your mother Queen of Thrakia. Your brother was to be the heir to both realms, until Thrakian nobles had your mother and brother murdered. You followed your father to exact revenge on the nobles, until you both were slain in battle. You awoke an exile in the lands that were your birthright, with the Kingdom of Thrakia now claimed by an ambitious noble, and Opskelion now fractured. You left to the Braccian Empire as a forgotten heir. The Lost Raider You were one of the Northern Tribesmen who saw their fellows join the Braxian Crusade in the hopes of fertile lands of the Baselium. Despite your well known combat prowess, you remained with your wife and daughter in the homeland of your ancestors. However, an ambitious local lord saw you as a threat, which escalated to his men eventually kidnapping your daughter and killing your wife. In effort to save your daughter you traveled to the lords holdings to treat with him, only to find your daughter had already perished in an attempt to escape. In blind rage, you began executing members of the lords court, and cutting the lord's head clean off. You buried your daughter at the beach, as is tradition, before eventually succumbing to your wounds. You awoke alone, with an intuitive ability to speak and understand animals. The Freed Assassin Your spent your childhood being honed into a weapon to political assassination, murdering without thinking, and ending entire bloodlines. When your master was eventually executed, you were alongside them. You opened you eyes again, now free from the control that once dominated you. You dedicated your life to freeing those from the shackles of slavery, and giving others the chance you were given. In your new life, you became an embodiment of twilight, being able to control shadows and emit light from your body, while also being able to interact with the shades of the dead. The Forgotten Crusader You were a dutiful and loyal Knight in the service of a King in Othenia, King Charles Julion. A series of wars with a neighboring kingdom saw your holdings razed and you and your family murdered. Now risen and landless, you joined the Braxian Crusade in search for a purpose. After rising from your first death, you had gained nigh impervious skin, and the ability to heal the wounds of others.